


My Dark Heart

by Parable



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parable/pseuds/Parable
Summary: Something in America has changed. He returns to power a changed nation. A nation who wants to share his perfect vision for a new world with everyone, even if it means forcing them to do it his way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My Dark Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This author does not not own Hetalia. Please support the official release.

_"America will never be destroyed from the outside. If we falter, and lose our freedoms, it will be because we destroyed ourselves."_ \- Abraham Lincoln

**Prologue**

_Freedom…_

Just a word.

_Justice…_

No good deed goes unpunished.

_Equality…_

I've been a slave to them all.

_I'm the Hero…_

I was a fool.

Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as the United States of America, stood atop the grassy hill, letting the light breeze sweep over him while he enjoyed a moment this moment of solitude. It felt so peaceful. Quiet and calm, like nothing was really going on in this hellhole of a world. America wondered if he should just stay here, just fall back, lie down on the grass, and watch the clouds go by. His economy was finally getting stable, the people were beginning to prosper again. Sure, it had taken a long time and a few bloodbaths along the way, but he had regained his place as one of the world's Great Powers. Okay, he had to share the top tier with China and India now, but was that really so bad? He had not always been the strongest nation, so why not let someone else take the role for a while? Let someone else be the World’s Policeman, defender of peace and stability. Was that not something to consider?

America chuckled and shook his head, dispelling such wistful fancy. Wistful fancy? Wow, that sounded so British. What was a better way of putting that? Wistful thinking? Wishful thinking? Yeah, that was it, wishful thinking. No wishful thinking for him. No, that would just not do. The idea was tempting, but America was not one to shirk his responsibilities. The world they all lived in was his creation, shaped by his own blood, sweat, and tears. America owed it to everyone to see his plan through.

He let his gaze fall down on the army battalions below, drilling in perfect order. A proud smile spread across his face. They were the ones whom he relied on; they would propel him to greatness once more. No, they would enable him to surpass his former glory, glory that his days as the sole super power would never have even dreamed of achieving. With them he would become more, and spread his vision across the world.

He had spent decades wanting this, craving this secret desire like a life-long dream just out of reach, but only now having the courage to act. Realism replaced the naiveté of the 20th century. America knew he could not go in half-cocked anymore like some Cold War escapade. So he had prepared. Slowly, ever so slowly. So slow he came close to blowing the whole thing thanks to his own impatient desire to set the whole thing off at once. Why was waiting so damn hard?

America held himself in check though, he gathered himself together. Proving, if nothing else, that he was no longer an ‘impudent youth’ as England liked to call him. If anything good had come from his downfall as the world's mightiest nation it was that no one really paid too much attention to him anymore. Oh, that America, just doing his own thing over there, nothing important. As much as that tore at his very soul, it served his new purpose well enough. Now he had an army that would rival China's in a few more years. America tried to imagine what the old Asian nation's expression would be if he ever found this out the hard way before shaking his head again, once more expelling such wishful thinking. Those were not the kind of thoughts someone with his dreams for the world should be having.

If everything worked out the way he planned, it would not come to that. No need for blood and terror and death. Spreading his vision across the world should be a glorious time in history. The nations should be flocking to America's banner, eager to be one with him. The last thing he wanted was to pull a Russia, grabbing his nearest neighbors and pronouncing them his new 'comrades'. Once he made his intentions clear the others without a doubt would bow to reason and join him. All they needed was a little persuasion and an example of what he could do now.

No, violence was not the answer and would not be his first options in fulfilling his new Manifest Destiny.

_The threat of violence on the other hand…_

America turned from the thousands of soldier ahead and jogged down the hill's dirt path. His destination, the military camp he had made his temporary home, was ten minutes on foot. Not that America minded the exercise, just a little warm up for the real game coming up. A game that was about to start right now.

America dug his phone from of his pocket and hit dialed up China. He got the voicemail. America put on his usual cheery and bombastic voice.

"Hey, China? It's America, call me back ASAP, okay? I think it's time we settled this issue about Taiwan."

This time America allowed himself to relish the mental image of China tripping over himself when he heard the message. That would be sure to get him running. He laughed, half from the expected reaction and half to quell his own uneasiness. Was America confident his plan would work? Without a doubt. Did that make the twisting in his stomach lessen in intensity? Not by much. Years of plotting all hinged on what China would do these next couple of days. If America could not guide him on the path he wanted him to go down that it would all be for nothing. On the other hand, if everything involving China did go according to plan then it would be smooth sailing from there on out.

America grinned. The world would soon be as good as his.

* * *

**Chapter One: Ultimatum**

Stepping though the gateway that separated the military complex from the rest of the world, it occurred to China that he had not visited the Unites States in several years. It was not that he was avoiding America, but he just didn't have the time these days. Business was booming. His people were advancing. China had resumed his rightful place at the center of the world. The new Middle Kingdom was in the middle of everything now. Being the most powerful nation meant being busy all the time, so if that meant cutting visitation time to the former rising star of the west then that was that.

But China could not remember the last time he had been scrutinized to such an uncomfortable degree at the airport since the early years following the terrorist attacks in 2001. He also could not recall seeing so many soldiers on America’s streets since the Second World War. It was annoying, really. China had grown used to moving about freely when in America's land. Now he could not shake the feeling that at every red light on the way someone in a dark suit and sunglasses would appear from a black van, point a gun through the window and take him into some dark alley never to be seen again. Maybe all those spy movies were getting to his head, but China knew too well what it felt like to have people watching his every move. There was more to this oppressive atmosphere than the summer heatwave.

America's choice of a meeting place did little to reassure him; a Marine base in California. China looked around and frowned at the soldiers on parade. Crisp new uniforms and fresh young faces were everywhere. Someone had been doing a lot of recruiting as of late. There was no way all these soldier made this base their home. China could think of several reasons why they were all here and each one made his frown go further down.

"China! Hey, China! Over here!"

China looked ahead to the large building in the center of the base. America was standing at the door waving his arm like an eager child. China quickened his pace to the building, soon standing face to face with the western nation. A broad smile greeted him as America motioned him inside.

"Come on, we can talk in my office."

Before China could say anything America retreated into the building. China resisted to urge to snap at him and followed along.

America’s office was a large and spacious room, with a chilled temperature that was a merciful relief from the summer sun. China gave his surroundings an appraising scan. There was the desk with a large window right behind it, blinds closed. Just to the left of the window was a flag pole bearing the star spangled banner. On the far right was a bookshelf whose contents had not been touched in ages. Covering the entire left wall was, to China's surprise, a map of the world.

"I'm taking a geography class at the community college." America explained when he noticed China staring. He went over to his desk. "Hey, you hungry?" he asked, “I think I have some potato chips in here somewhere. You just sit right there."

_ Is he serious? _ China could not fathom why America was acting so nonchalant when he had told him to come over for such a serious matter. "What is the meaning of this, America?" China demanded, walking over to the front of the desk but not taking the offered seat. "You told me we were going to be discussing Taiwan."

"We are!” America said while rummaging through a drawer. “I was just asking to be polite. Ah, found them!" He exclaimed triumphantly before pulling out a bag of chips from the desk drawer. He held them out to China but the latter didn't move a muscle save for the ones on his face that once again formed a frown. Silence reigned for an awkward amount of time before America sighed and set his snack food on the desk. He flopped down on his chair and waited for China to do the same. China remained standing, matching America’s expectant gaze with his own scowl.

"Alright, let's get down to the brass tacks." America broke first, not being able to stand the silence. China allowed himself a small measure of pleasure, in that petty victory. "Taiwan is – "

"A part of the People's Republic of China, she always has been and always will be." China interrupted.

"Is basically her own country in all but name.” America went on as if China had said nothing. “Why don't we change that?" 

"Why are you wasting my time, America?" China snapped, "This is a non-issue, Taiwan is a part of me, end of story. We are not going to discuss any kind of separation."

America was the one frowning now. 

"I call bull. You haven't controlled Taiwan since your civil war. This ‘One China’ policy is just big talk and hot air. Why not just give it up and let her go? I swear I’ll make sure she'll give up any claim to the mainland in return."

China was beginning to smell a rat. "Did she put you up to this?"

America laughed. "No way! Taiwan has nothing to do with this. Well, she does but not in this part. This is strictly me looking out for my little sister."

China could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he resisted the urge to reach over and slam his fist into the insolent fool’s face. If America’s intentions were nothing more than to provoke China he was doing a terrific job. How dare call Taiwan his sibling in front of her real older brother!

"You go too far, America! Mind your place! The world is not your plaything anymore! What gives you the right to upset the status quo we have working just fine!"

"I just upgraded my missile shield."

"You – wait, what?" China paused, baffled now. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"How many missiles do you have, China?" America asked.

_ What is wrong with him? _ China looked at America like he had just grown an extra head. The blonde nation grinned at him.

"Yeah, I scrapped the project back in the 00's, but I started it back up a while ago. Amazing what some new tech and good old fashion American ingenuity can do in such a short amount of time." He chuckled and reached for his glasses, adjusting them on the ridge of his nose. "Anyways, I was wondering if you have enough nukes to get passed my shield."

For the first time in many years China felt his stomach tie itself into a knot. "Are you – are you saying that you're willing to start a nuclear war over this?"

America feigned a look of surprise. "Of course not, China. Whatever gave you that idea?” He leaned forward, elbows on the desk, arms propping up his chin. “Heck, officially, I’m not saying anything. All of this is off the record. Everything that goes on here is just you and me having a friendly chat.”

“You and I have very different ideas of what friendly mean.” China said. Again, America ignored his interruption.

“I was just wondering that in case of a war between us that got really bad really fast if I could survive your attack. I mean, I know your defenses would be overwhelmed if I started lobbing nukes." He held up his hand and began ticking off his fingers. "Then countless millions would be vaporized, radiation would ruin your agriculture, your water would basically be poison, all your historical sites would be wiped off the face of the Earth, and everything that you had worked for and built up since World War Two would be gone in an instant."

When China said nothing in response, America held up his other hand and repeated the ticking process. "But I would probably only lose D.C., LA, Chicago, and Denver. Maybe, like, seven other cities. Eight, tops. That's pretty acceptable for me."

China’s mouth opened and closed several times before he found his voice again. "You're insane." he said, almost in a whisper.

"That's what they said about every man who dared to dream." America grinned. “Look, I'm not asking for much, China. I just want you to officially acknowledge what has been the truth for over a century. I'll get her to renounce her claims to the Spratly Islands if you want. Then you can announce that this whole thing is over and you and her will start normal relations. You can announce it first and look like the good guy in all this!"

"You threaten me with atomic war and that doesn't automatically make me the good guy?" China’s voice sounded hoarse.

America ran his fingers through his hair, as if dealing with the older nation was exasperating for him.

"Look, I said what I wanted to say. You're probably tired, long flight right? You can rest today and then we can plan this all out tomorrow."

China stared hard into America's eyes, trying to see just what was going on in his mind, looking for signs that this was a prank. A horrible prank, even by America’s standards, but a prank nonetheless. For his part, America kept up his smug smile, a smile not coupled with the telltale twinkle in the eyes of one who was joking. China got up, turned around, and walked out the door, never uttering a single on his way out.

America waited until he was sure China had left the building before dropping the smile. He slumped down into his chair and took a long, deep breath. His arms were trembling, had they been doing that the whole time? Did China notice? Inspecting his own hands, America discovered that, despite the air conditioner running on full blast, they were moist with sweat. He could not help but laughed. Not the fake half-laugh that China heard but the absurd, nonsensical kind of laugh one makes after just surviving some heart-stopping ordeal.

He had done it. He had successfully threatened to kill millions of people and now all that awaited was to see if China bought his lines. 

Jesus, that had been a heart stopper. Come on, America, get your act together. Gotta think positive. Everything will work out in the end. You’ll see. Just have to keep moving forward. That’s right, keep moving forward. 

Mental pep talk over, America decided the best way to calm his nerves was to be active, so he turned his attention back to his invasion plans.


End file.
